wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiatr od morza/Fryderyk II na Pomorzu
Pomimo iż król Fryderyk Drugi przekroczył już siedemdziesiąty rok swego życia, nie przestawał odbywać wędrówek po nowo nabytych swego państwa obszarach: nadnoteckim obwodzie i Prusach Królewskich. Raz wraz wyprawiał się do Kwidzyna lub Grudziądza i przebywał obszary gdańskiego Pomorza. Rewidował kolonie niemieckie na dawnych błotach Noteci powstające, które po obwałowaniu tej rzeki na osuszanych terenach jako kraj niemiecki zajaśniały. Wizytował te nowe placówki, niczym bastion teutoński wmurowane w stare ziemie słowiańskie. Cieszył się, skoro we wsi spotkanej w przejeździe znalazł choć dwu, choć trzech Niemców ze Szwabu, Meklemburgu, Turyngii, nie dlatego, żeby język niemiecki uwielbiał, gdyż w gruncie nie znosił go pogardliwie — lecz z innej przyczyny. Pewien był, że wieś taka lepiej swe gospodarstwo poprowadzi, lepiej rolę uprawi i obsieje, przypatrując się robocie niemieckiej jako żywemu wzorowi. Lustrował osobiście skutki zniesienia poddaństwa chłopskiego w majątkach Polaków. Zalecał swym urzędnikom na miejscu, ażeby wyprowadzali lud prosty z niewoli pańszczyźnianej u Polaków i przyzwyczajali go do modły, jaka w kraju pruskim panuje. Stara jego, po przodkach odziedziczona nienawiść do polskiego szlacheckiego stanu, do ludu mówiącego po polsku, mściwość w każdej krwi kropli krążąca nie zmniejszała się w tych podróżach, lecz wzrastała, a wstręt do wszystkiego, co duchem polskim trąciło, wzmagał się wskutek tych rewizji coraz bardziej. Do pasji go doprowadzał widok pól jałowych, bezludnych, zarośniętych chwastami albo zbożem obsiewanych bez uprzedniego mierzwienia, podczas gdy nawóz najlepszy ludność bezmyślnie wrzucała do rzek i strumieni. Poczytywał też wszystek lud w kraju zabranym za jednorodne zbiorowisko głupoty, za kraj Irokezów, który jedynie dzięki kolonizacji przez Niemców, jako dobrych gospodarzy, ucywilizowany być może. W Malborskiem, Chełmińskiem i Pomorskiem zastał kilka tysięcy głów szlachty, rodowitych Polaków, w gęstej masie zasiedziałych. Byli to magnaci i średniacy, drobna szlachta i dzierżawcy, na wsiach, częściach wsi i folwarkach siedzący, urzędnicy i rezydenci wielkopańscy. Kilku zaledwie magnatów o nazwiskach niemieckich, również do gruntu spolszczonych, plątało się wśród polskiego pogłowia. Wszędzie lud prosty odrabiał dziedzicom pięć dni tygodniowo, we dwu mężczyzn i dwa konie wszystko wykonując, co pan każe, na polu, w gumnach czy w domu. Toteż król pruski pragnął jak najrychlej pozbyć się tej polskiej „hołoty”, jak ją stale w swych pismach nazywał, wygnać ją z Warmii, Sztumszczyzny, Pomorza, aż po lęborską i chojnicką ziemię. Postanowił wygnać ten żywioł do Polski pospołu z Żydami, których z samych tylko nadnoteckich miasteczek sześć tysięcy głów za rzekę graniczną wyrzucił. Pewnego razu, właśnie poprzez Pomorze wędrując, zwiedzał szczegółowo ów kraj pusty i próżny, o rasie bydła zwyrodniałej, o narzędziach rolniczych pierwotnych, drewnianych bez wyjątku — patrzał na role pełne zielsk i kamieni, drewnianą bez żelaza potrącane sochą, na łąki zabagnione, bez uprawy — spotykał na swej drodze wsie złożone z chałup dymnych, bez komina, gdzie dym przez dziury w ścianach wypływał, a obok ogniska w środku izby siedziały brudne baby i dzieci, tuliły się cielęta i świnie, psy i ptactwo domowe. Wściekał się coraz groźniej na polską niewolę, która, według króla opinii, to wszystko złe sprawiła. Noc zapadała, a tymczasem w pojeździe królewskim nadwyrężyło się koło. Wypadło szukać przed nocą schronienia w najbliższym słowiańskim osiedlu. Dworzanie i urzędnicy miejscowi zakrzątnęli się żywo około wynalezienia dla pana nocnej kryjówki godziwej. Znaleźli ją we wsi niedalekiej. Było to w okolicy lesistej, kartuskiej. Trafiono na wieś czysto kaszubską, porządnie zbudowaną, o chatach z drzewa dobrego, bielonych, z kominami i szklanymi szybami. Pomieszczenie dla króla obrano w pierwszym z brzegu osiedlu. Wprowadzono go do chaty. Mieszkańcy widząc pana znacznego usiłowali całkowicie się usunąć, lecz król nie dając się poznać kazał wszystkim pozostać, aczkolwiek izbę główną na noc zajął dla siebie. Wniesiono ulubione krzesło podróżne, które mu w wyprawach za łóżko służyło, i przygotowano wieczerzę. Wnet kucharz wydobył podróżne przybory i, roznieciwszy ogień na kaszubskim kominie, począł przyrządzać na wieczerzę ulubione potrawy pana: wołowinę w wódce gotowaną, turecką pszenicę pieczoną na maśle, z serem parmezańskim i sokiem czosnkowym — odegrzał pasztet z węgorza z przystawkami, ciastka z sera, śledzie, kapustę kiszoną i inne smakołyki. Wnet wieczerza była gotowa. Podano do stołu. Pan zaprosił do siebie towarzyszów podróży, a ci skwapliwie zasiedli dookoła króla. Pękło w trakcie uczty kilka butelek szampana, z których, jak zazwyczaj, król jednę na swą osobę rezerwował. Rozmarzony po spożyciu posiłku i wypiciu wina, zażywał raz wraz wielkie niuchy swej ulubionej hiszpańskiej tabaki z niemałej tabakiery, a resztę niuchów otrząsał na kamizelkę i spodnie, brudząc do ostatka i tak już zaplamione i wytłuszczone odzienie. Przeszedł się po izbie zaglądając w jej kąty. Wielkie buty, z huzarska nie podwiązane, w licznych fałdach i zmarszczkach wisiały na jego chudych goleniach, tworząc rude torby i przeguby. Zaczerwienione oczy mrugały, a stara, wyschła twarz marszczyła się od zjadliwego śmiechu, gdy towarzyszom wskazywał bohomazy, czczone jako świętość, ponad łożem gospodarzy tego domu. Nie tylko z szyderstwem, lecz z jawnym gniewem uderzał obcasami w uklepaną ziemię, zastępującą brak drewnianej podłogi. Noc już była zapadła, toteż świta urzędnicza i dworska służba czekała tylko na znak, kiedy będzie mogła udać się na jaki taki spoczynek w sąsiednich chatach — upragniony po uciążliwościach podróży wśród kaszubskiego bezdroża. Król zrozumiał to powszechne pragnienie. Skłonił im się z daleka. Został sam w izbie. Zapadł w swe krzesło i siedział w milczeniu. Woskowe świece paliły się w lichtarzach, a ruchliwe ich płomienie dobrze oświetlały ubogie mieszkanie. Zarys głowy króla, jego nosa, peruki i warkocza rysował wielki, śmieszny cień na bielonych ścianach izdebki. Wiatr jesienny z cicha świstał dookoła węgłów chaty. W ciszy nocnej słychać było stąpanie huzarów, miarowo kroczących wzdłuż drogi i płotów dla czujnego strzeżenia bezpieczeństwa i spoczynku monarchy. Fryderyk Drugi popadł w sen głęboki. Zanurzony w swe krzesło, z głową na piersi zwieszoną, chrapał na całe domostwo. Ledwie go było widać za głębokimi poręczami siedziska. O jakiejś porze nocy ocknął się wytrzeźwiony, wypoczęty. Zaraz chwycił swą tekę podróżną. Nerwowymi palcami, których chudość była nadzwyczajna, rozwiązał rzemyki i stos papierów wysypał na powierzchnię stołu. Rozłożył i rozprostował mapy, plany, kolorowe wykresy, wykazy i notaty. Począł zajadle czytać raporty i prośby, niezwłocznie pisząc na marginesach rezolucje i uwagi. Przeglądał właśnie nadesłane raporty o szkołach kadetów w Słupsku i w Chełmnie, ufundowanych dla niemczenia drobnej szlachty pomorskiej. Cieszył się czytając listę nazwisk oficerów już wyszkolonych w Słupsku oraz kadetów przyjętych do Chełmna — owych Chmielińskich, Czarnowskich, Chamyr-Gliszczyńskich, Gostkowskich i Jarka-Gustkowskich (z których rodu wyszedł Hans Dawid Ludwik hrabia York von Wartenburg, generał feldmarszałek pruski), Malszyckich, Rekowskich, Sarbskich, Wnuków i innych, którzy przejęli się duchem pruskim do szczętu. Rozważał nadesłany przez pewnego urzędnika projekt wykupienia dóbr z rąk szlachty polskiej przez mieszczaństwo pochodzenia niemieckiego — i umieścił na marginesie uwagę, że milszy mu jest jeden mieszczanin niemiecki niż cały naród Polaków. Myślał o przeznaczeniu funduszu na kupno przez państwo dóbr od Polaków, byleby się pozbyć tej Iiederliche polnische Zeug (polskiej hołoty), która „źle gospodaruje, pieniądze zbiera, biegnie do Polski i tam pieniądze przejada”. W pasji podpisał deknet o kupnie przez państwo dóbr polskich Mroczy, Białośliwia, Wyrzysk i Opalenia. Ponieważ cały lud polski poczytywał za zbrodniarzy i złodziei, toteż bez wahania podpisywał ciężkie na Polaków wyroki, do zatwierdzenia i łaski podane. Akceptował decyzje o wywłaszczeniu właścicieli pochodzenia polskiego, którzy mając dobra na Pomorzu — w Polsce przemieszkiwać śmieli. Zgodził się na sprzedanie tych dóbr Niemcom z Prus albo z Kurlandii, byleby je wyrwać z rąk znienawidzonego plemienia. Zawsze mając jedno na myśli, aby sklavische Leute mit Teutsche zu meliren dla szerzenia europejskiej kultury, podpisał dekret zabraniający wstępu chłopom polskim na nowo zdobytą pruską ziemię. Przeglądał stosy swych notat dawniejszych i spostrzegał z pociechą, iż osadził już w Bydgoszczy sto rodzin kolonistów niemieckich, w Chełmnie dziewięćdziesiąt, w Budzyniu siedemdziesiąt sześć, w Gołąbiu siedemdziesiąt pięć, w Kwidzynie pięćdziesiąt jednę, w Grudziądzu czterdzieści cztery, w Strzelnie czterdzieści, w Wieleniu dwadzieścia dwie rodziny. Spostrzegł, iż wydał już 84000 talarów na sprowadzenie stu osiemdziesięciu rodzin rolniczych w Bydgoskie, 51000 talarów na sto dziewięć rodzin w Kwidzyńskie, a ogółem wydał 560 000 talarów na sprowadzenie kolonistów z Wirtembergu do innych okolic. Zsumował wszystkie swe dotychczasowe wydatki na sprowadzenie osadników i otrzymał cyfrę niemałą. Miał już ściągniętych około tysiąca trzystu rodzin, czyli około pięciu tysięcy pięciuset ludzi w Pomorską i do nadnoteckiego okręgu. Szli tedy na jego skinienie do Kwidzyna, Tczewa, Pokrzywna, Gołębia, Kartuz, Chełmna, Chełmży, Malborga, Radzynia, Rogoźna, Świecia, Skarszew, Brodnicy, Sztumu, Unisława — do mnóstwa wsi i źle zagospodarowanych folwarków. Gdy król główne bieżące sprawy odrobił, odsunął papiery na bok. Był podniecony. Zagłębił się w mapy. Oczy jego przesunęły się po tym klinie, którym już zabił Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej drogę do morza — po Warmii i Noteci. Ciężkie i straszne jego oczy padły na Toruń i Gdańsk. W tej oto gburskiej chacie Kaszuby czuł szczególnie gorąco i silnie swe dzieło. Podejmował je od nowa. Dźwigał i wykonywał w duchu. Wzniecała się w nim pasja główna, stara do Polski nienawiść, straszna i nienasycona, wciąż od samego dna duszy wznosząca się — aż do szału. W nocnej ciszy marzył o przebiciu osinowym kołem tego upiora, o dobiciu tego wroga swego życia. Powracał oczyma do punktu na mapie, który nosił nazwę „Gdańsk”, i oczy jego pałały ogniem piekielnej wściekłości. Wodził palcem po miejscach przylegających do Gdańska i wyznaczał ołówkiem miejsca komór celnych tuż pod miastem, przy rozgałęzieniu się Wisły w Rothe Bude. Naznaczył w Alt-Schottland miejsca na jarmark dla zniweczenia jarmarku Dominika. Wyznaczył w Fahrwasser miejsce na urząd do pobierania opłaty od okrętów nowo zbudowanych i na sprzedaż za granicę gotowych. Wodził palcem po rolach gdańskich mieszczan, gdzie odbywać się powinny musztry pułków pruskich — bobrował paznokciem po drogach prowadzących do miasta, gdzie stać powinny rogatki kontrolujące przywóz żywności na targi. Wściekły gniew spłonął w nim i miotał jego ciało i ręce na wspomnienie raportu, iż gdańszczanie zatoczyli staroświecką artylerię na swe wały obronne — iż na ratuszu burzliwe toczyli obrady wygłaszając przeciwko niemu zuchwałe perory — i że z uporem niezłomnym trzymali się swej Polski. To imię rozrywało w jego piersi istną ranę krwawiącą. Zwrócił swe płomienne oczy na płat mapy leżący na południe od zielonego pasma Noteci i patrzał w ten obraz polskiego kraju straszliwym wzrokiem upiora. Wysunął dwie ciężkie pięście, zacisnął je jak klamry z żelaza i zwalił je na ten obszar. Zdawało mu się w tej chwili, że słyszy huk pochodu stuleci — wrzask ucieczki Słowian z zachodu na wschód przed legionami Teutonów — że słyszy odgłos straszliwej rzezi Grunwaldu. Krew mu mózg zalewała. Czuł, że jest w stanie podnieść do góry i roztrącić z wysoka tę całą ziemię, rozwalić ją na drzazgi, zdruzgotać na miazgę, ażeby z tej gleby wzruszonej, z nawozu czarnego, nową, cywilizowaną według jego myśli formę ugnieść, uczynić, wylepić. Tymczasem głucha cisza otaczająca tę izbę dokuczać mu zaczęła. Nudził się. Klasnął w ręce. Gdy wszedł z przyległej sionki oficer służbowy, polecił, żeby mu sprowadzono niezwłocznie gospodarza tego domu. Chciał jeszcze tej nocy pracować pozytywnie, dowiadywać się najistotniejszej rzeczy, notować sobie szczegóły z własnej obserwacji i żywej rozmowy. Wkrótce wszedł przywołany Kaszuba. Był to człowiek w sile wieku, wysoki, szczupły, orlonosy, o ściągłych rysach twarzy. Król pytał go, czy umie mówić po niemiecku, czy choć rozumie tę mowę. Okazało się, że ani jedno, ani drugie. Kazał tedy niezwłocznie wyszukać po nocy tłumacza we wsi, który by mu zeznania Kaszuby wyłożył. Sprowadzono wkrótce jakiegoś przybłędę, obszarpańca i wycierucha. który z pruskiego Pomorza przyszedł był w te strony. Ten po niemiecku rozumiał i mówił. Wtulony w kąt izby ze strachu i wstydu, ażeby swoich brudnych łachmanów przed oczy wielkiego pana nie wysuwać, świecił tylko z głębi mroku czarnymi i błyszczącymi oczyma i czekał na każde skinienie. Król pytał obudwu wieśniaków o nazwiska i koleje życia, kazał opowiadać sobie wszystko, cokolwiek tyczyło się tej wioski. Spisywał imiona i nazwiska ludzi, kobiet i dzieci. Notował ilość sztuk inwentarza u każdego z rolników, stan i jakość zasiewów i zbiorów, ilość i gatunek spożywanego jadła. Kazał opisywać sobie i wyliczać odzież, sprzęty, narzędzia, opał, sposób budowania domów, obór, stodół, chlewów, naturę życia i rodzaj zabaw wiejskich. Gdy zaś wszystko porządnie wynotował, prosił, żeby mu opowiedzieli o uroczystościach, świętach i obchodach miejscowych — w co się tutaj wierzy, jakie są tutejsze prognostyki lekarskie i religijne przesądy. Wreszcie poprosił, czy nie umieją jakiej okolicznej historii, przypowieści, bajki, gadki, legendy. Wieśniak, zachęcony łaskawym poklepaniem po ramieniu, ośmielił się i rozgadał, jak to bywa, aż do wielomówności. Po namyśle jął wykładać następującą kaszubską historię: Jeden gbur mioł dwóch senów. Ciej on z nimi roz jod wieczerzą, tej uzdrzoł przez okno, że sę na polu odziń poli. Tej oni wszesce trzej zaru wiedzele, że sę tam piniędze przesuszają. Tak ojc rzek do starszego sena: — Jidz i obocz! A może dostaniesz od tych piniędzy. Tak nen starszy sen szed. Jak on przeszed na ten mol, tej stojoł tam zły duch i mnieszoł cijem w tym ogniu. Widząc to starszy sen rzek: — Dej mnie od tych piniędzy! Ale zły duch odrzek: — Jo ce dom wszetci cieszynie pełny, ciej te mnie powiesz, co bec ni może! Tak ten starszy sen sę nameszloł, ale jednak ni mog powiedzec, co bec ni może! Jak on tej żodnej odpowiedze nie wiedzoł, tak zły duch zacząn na niego wrzeszczec i slepie wewolac. — Pochadej precz stąd! Bo ce sę zaru nieszczescy stanie. Starszy sen sę srodze werzas i ucek precz. A jak on przeszed do ojca, to ten sę pytoł: — A cóż te sprawieł? — Nick! — odrzek sen. — Tam mnieszo czort w ogniu i mowieł do mnie: — Jo ce dom pełny cieszynie piniędzy, ciej te mie powiesz, co bec ni może. A tego jo wej nie umnioł powiedzec. Czując tę godkę, rzek młodszy sen: — To jo pudę, tatku! A ojc mu mowieł: — Jidz! Jak nen młodszy sen przeszed do tego ognia, tak on widzoł, jak zły duch w ogniu cijem mieszoł, i rzek do niego: — Ciej te przegorniosz w tyle piniędzach, to dej i mnie od nich dzel. Ale zły duch odpowiedzoł: — Jo ce dom pełny cieszynie, ciej te mnie powiesz, co bec ni może. — To jo ce zaru powim! — odrzek ten młodszy sen. — Jo służeł u jednego gbura, chteren posodoł dwanosce koszk pszczół. A jo muszoł kożdą pszczołę, porachowac reno, ciej pszczołe welotywałe, i we wieczór ciej przelotywałe. — To może bec! — rzek zły duch. — To jo wierzę. — Pożdejle! Moja godka jesz jidze dalij! Jak jo roz we wieczór wszetci pszczołe z nych dwanosce koszk rachował, tej jednyj nie beło. Wtym jo uczuł, że ję wilce w lese opadłe, a ona reczała jak wół. Tak jo zawołoł dwanosce gburów i ma szle na pomoc. Ale jak ma przeszła, tej ju wilce pszczołę zeżarły, le żądło od nij ostało. To żądło beło tak ciężci, że ma je udwignąc ni mogle. Tak jo je muszoł ostawic. A na drudzi dzeń jo so najął dwanosce gburów z dwanosce wozami i dwanosce porami koni i ma jachele po no ż ądło. Tam ma go porąbile, a dało z niego dwanosce fór, tak że sę pod nimi moste dzięłe. — To może bec! — rzek zły duch. — To jo wierzę. Nie wiesz je czego jinszego? Ciej nie, to le jidz, póci jesz jes cały! Ale chłopok rzek: — To jo ce jesz co lepszego powiem: jo beł w niebie! — To może bec! — rzek czort. — Ale jak te sę z nieba na ziemnię dostoł? — Decht letko! Tam w niebie prawie amniołowie draszowele jęczmiń, a jo so z tych jęczminnych plew ukręceł powróz i sę po nim spusceł. A ciej sę ju powróz kuńczeł, tej jo z górę ucął, a na dole przewiązoł, jaż bełem na zemni. — To może bec! — ciwnął czort. Ale chłopok opowiodoł dalij: — Jak jo beł w niebie; tej jo widzoł, że mój ojc w twoigo ojca gnój wozeł. A jak on nie chcoł cygnąc, tej on go rzemiannym batodżiem podgonioł, a tak smarowoł, że mie jaż żol beło. — To ni może bec! — krzyknął zły duch tak rozgorzony, że jaż na chwilę oprzestoł mnieszac w ogniu. — Mój ojc je Luceper i króluje w piekle. — Tero le mnie dej pełny cieszynie piniędzy! — rzek chłopok. Rod nierod, zły duch mu muszoł dac tero od tych piniędzy pełny cieszynie... Gdy tłumacz wyłożył z mozołem cały tenor tej historii, król wielokrotnie zażywał tabakę, otrząsał z pasją palce i cierpko się uśmiechał. Polecił tłumaczowi, żeby powiedział Kaszubie, iż podoba się panu jego opowieść. Dobrze jest, że na Pomorzu zaczyna już człowiek choć diabłem gnój na pole Wywozić. Lepiej by było, żeby go wywoził bardziej zwyczajnym bydlęciem, na przykład koniem lub wołem, a przy tej okazji i ziemię lepiej uprawiał. Co do diabła, to na Pomorzu i zgoła wszędzie w tym państwie trzeba jegomości opanować i zaprząc do wywożenia nawozu a batem, w istocie, rznąć od ucha, żeby i z niego był jakiśkolwiek pożytek. Pieniędzy zaś dostaną za bajkę nie „pełny cieszynie”, tylko obadwaj, Kaszuba i tłumacz, jeden na obudwu talar pojedynczy. Wręczył monetę swym gościom i skinął na obudwu, żeby sobie już szli spać, ile zechcą. Już ich nie potrzebował. Gdy sam znowu został wśród nocy i ciszy, wrócił do swych papierów. Ale nie czytał już raportów, nie przeglądał wykazów, nie pisał rozporządzeń. Opanowała go niepodzielnie poetycka wena. Nadeszło to właśnie po rozmowie z Kaszubą. Wena była niestrzymaną pasją na Polskę i Polaków, szyderstwem z nienawistnej liederliche polnische Zeug... Odnalazł w tece dawniejszy swój paemat w pięciu pieśniach pod tytułem: La guerre de Confederes. Był to jeden z sześciu egzemplarzy, które pozostały z ogólnej liczby dwunastu, drukowanych u Schmidta w Berlinie, po rozesłaniu ich saufańcom. Żaden temat nie dostarczał znakomitemu autorowi równie obfitego materiału do rozweselenia się jak ta sprawa konfederacji barskiej. Z lubością odczytywał sobie teraz własne szyderstwa rymowane z sejmu 1763 roku. Na sejm ten przybywa „Głupstwo”, a znalazłszy Polskę taką jak po stworzeniu świata: ciemną i nieokrzesaną — tych samych starostów, Żydów, niewolników i senatorów-pijaków, poznaje swój lud po jego władzach i przymiotach umysłu, toteż udziela mu błogosławieństwa. Odczytywał z uczuciem żywej satysfakcji: :Avec plaisir elle vit la Pologne :La meme encore qu'a la creation, :Brute, stupide et sans instruction, :Staroste, juif, serf, palatin ivrogne, :Tous vegetaux qui vivaient sans vergogne. :Je reconnais mon peuple a son esprit — :S'ecria-t-elle, et sitót les benit. Teraz po wszystkim, co w tej podróży zobaczył, powziął w natchnieniu plan napisania nowego na Polskę paszkwilu, gdzie zamierzył wykazać niewolę chłopów, sprzedajność klas wyższych, rozpasanie namiętności, lenistwo oraz wszelkie inne wady, cały obraz zgnilizny, który poznał dokładnie, przede wszystkim za pośrednictwem Brenckenhoffa, od agentki pruskiej w Polsce, hrabiny Skórzewskiej: Pierwszą rzeczą był, oczywiście, efektowny tytuł poematu. Wykombinował go w sposób następujący i właśnie rzucił na papier: :L'orang-outang de l'europe :ou le polonais tel qu'il est :Ouvrage methodique qui a remporte un prix :d'histoire naturelle en 1779. F